bestofsesamefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2608
Sesame Street: 2608 Plot: Maria & Luis Look Forward For The Baby Coming Soon Air Date: May 10, 1989 Season: Season 20 (1988-1989) Sponsors: D, F, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis are looking forward to the arrival of their baby. They fantasize about what it will be like to raise their child as they sing "Oh My Baby" - Maria thinks it will be a boy, while Luis thinks it will be a girl. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|F stands for flower, forest, fox, frog, and fantastic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "What's My Job?" in which blindfolded monster contestants guess the occupations of different professionals, including Sonny Friendly. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy goes to the dentist and gets his teeth cleaned. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lazy Wanda's knees converse with each other. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count also likes to imagine what it will be like when Maria's baby is born. He imagines her having one baby after another, until she explains that they're only having one. He thinks she'll be a great mom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five ghosts carry the number 5 into a haunted house. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At, Tiger?" Refilmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie brings a surprise home, and he tells Bert to guess what it is. The surprise turns out to be a puppy. Bert wants to call the puppy "Norman"; Ernie suggests "Godzilla the Wonder-Dog". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria, Luis, and some kids gather in the arbor as Snuffy recites a poem he wrote about the similarities and differences between babies and grown-ups, which Alice helped him with. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beautiful Baby" song, over footage of various babies and their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small B, Small D Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray subtracts three balls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Sarah talk about the word QUIET. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Professor (Sid Caesar) explains the laws of physics, which begin with soft and loud (as demonstrated by Fluffy). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Gina, and Linda demonstrate the word HOT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A black cat chases after a white one, until a white lion steps in. Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Mary's Little Lamb After an interview with Mary, the lamb follows Kermit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a ditch, and some kids try to figure out a way to get across it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Biff, a father of four, gives Luis some advice on raising a child: fathers have to know how to say the alphabet and how to count, so they can teach their kids the same. They practice doing so, and Maria brings back Biff's baby daughter Mary-Biff, so he can demonstrate to Luis his third piece of advice: showing that you love your kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bridgekeeper deals with a man with circles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some kids watch as a tree surgeon does his job. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper tells a knock-knock joke which results in a "D" on his opponent's chest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids help an old Chinese man get his dragon kite in the air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Simon Soundman would like to give the baby a gift, but he has had to choose between a *BARK! BARK!*, a *BAAA!*, a *QUACK QUACK*, or a *NEIGHH!*. Luis thinks he's referring to toy animals, but Simon has all the actual ones outside! He decides, instead, to give the baby the toy lamb he had when he was a baby. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy notices his friend Alice wanting to join a baseball game. He gives her the idea to go over there and ask them if she can play. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: It's cold outside, so Bert tries to ask Ernie to play a game with him. Ernie keeps bringing winter equipment into the room, thinking Bert wants to play outside. It turns out he just wants to play a game of checkers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|OOOH DANNY! (Milly & Molly hang picture) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Fat Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two heads think of F words, ending with "finished." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis admire Simon's baby toy, as The Count announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide